Ed's First Hair Cut
by stackeasy56
Summary: Ed is tired of Winry's crap, so he get his hair cut off, so that she can't say nothing about it. Ed knows that Win likes to play with his hair, so HE GETS MOST OF IT SHAVED OFF! Then she finds out that he did it and tries to tell him to let it grow back!
1. Ed's mean STREAK

Ed's First Hair Cut:

Ed looked out the window of Winry's house. He couldn't stand her any more. He badly wanted to knock the shit out of her, but he knew that he would hurt her like that,so he chose another alternative: to get his hair cut. Ed knew that Winry would not like that, so he was determined to do some thing that wouldn't physically hurt her. Ed smiled to himself. This was going to be a nice way to repay her. Ed walked to Al's room. "Hey Al, what do you think of me getting my hair cut?"Ed asked him. As ususal, Al sat on his bed and read. "I think that you should not do this because of what's going on between you and Win"Al replied. (Darn, little brothers can be a pain in the butt sometimes)Ed thought, as he went back to watching tv. "Ring! Ring!" the phone was ringing. Ed picked it up. "Hello?" he said. "Hello? is Ed there?"the voice said. "Speaking". Ed reconized the voice, it was Winry. "Ed can you go pick up my grandma's meds at three?"Winry asked. "Yeah, whatever."Ed hung up the phone on her. Ever since Winry threw that wrnch at him, he's been out of it. Ed knew that he was getting tired of Winry throwing wrenchs at him. So in order to stop that, he would go the opposite way she went. "Ring!Ring!" the phone rang a second time. "Damn, can you pleas leave me alone Winry?"Ed barked into the phone."Excuse me, this is not Winry" the voice said. "This is Izumi. I just called to see how you were doing you know."she finished. "Oh, i'm sorry for that Izumi, i did not mean to say that, i thought it was Winry calling me back for the freaking fifth time in her boring life"Ed said. "Well, i geuss you are okay, so i'll talk to you later, oh yeah say hi to Al for me"Izumi said. She hung up. "Why can't Winry go bother sombody else, I mean, i do have a life and all, she always wants to be in it, get out"Ed said to himself. "Man am i hungery"Ed said. Ed went to the frige, but there was not really much in there to eat. Ed made a sandwich and went back to being bored.

"Maybe i should go get my hair cut right now, but i don't feel like it"he said to himself. After he eat the sandwich, he fell asleep. As soon as three came around, Ed was still sleep. Winry came in from work. "Ed!"she yelled. Ed woke up with a start."Why didn't you go get the medicine?"she asked. "Get outta my face Winry"he said. Winry stood there furious. "Like i said,Winry, i am not you freaking robot to be bossing around, and for your information, you need to just get your period, maybe that will shut you up"Ed finished. Winry went upstairs for awhile, without saying nothing to Ed. (Ha, now she's gonna stay outta my face)Ed thought to himself.

Later that night Winry thought about what Ed said to her. Maybe she did need to get her period, but that wasn't her fault...Was it???...

Winry layed across her bed and gegan to cry, she loved Ed, but didn't know how to tell him that. And now she is his enemy that he can't stand to be around."Well, then Ed can kiss my butt"she said to herself. Winry tossed and fell asleep...


	2. Who's fault is it?

Who's fault is it???

Ed woke up to find that Al was making breakfast,. Ed walked down to the kitchen.

"Since when have you started to make breakfast?" he asked Al.

"Since when have you last burnt the whole entire breakfast?" Al replied, jokingly.

"Ha ha ha Al,have a good laugh at that one, cause the other joke is coming right now!" Ed warned him(speaking of Winry).

Winry walked into the kitchen, which was over taken by Al's and Ed's laughter. " What's so funny?" she asked, still half sleep.

"Oh nothing, we were just laughing about something Roy told us yesterday" Al jumped in, to defend his older brother

"Oh, Good morning anyway" she said, ignoring Ed's hand motions behind her. _How come Ed is always picking on me? Is it because of what I said to him about getting my meds? _Winry wondered.

"Ed , do you mind if I ask you tell Roy that I said that I need to talk to him later, when you go to see him?" Winry asked.

"How in the blue moon did you know I was going there?" he replied, not looking at her.

Winry turned around so that she was facing him. Ed stepped back.

"It was written on the refrigerator" she said through clinched teeth. Ed's head popped up. "Dows miss non-period have an ATTITUDE today?" he asked her, indignantly. Al burst out laughing. Winry gave him the "eye".

"Al, you can laugh all you want , Winry ain't gonna touch you" he looked her right in the eyes.

Winry backed down. "That's what I thought" Ed barked.

"You two are gonna stop this mess. I can barely sleep with that kind of non-sense" Grandma Pinko told them. They did not hear her come down.

"Good morning grandma" Al said.

"Good morning and how are you both?" she asked, looking at Winry and Ed.

"I'm fine" Ed replied.

"Same here" Winry said, giving Ed her slick smile. Ed shot her the" grizzly" look.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to school now" Al told them.

Neither of them said anything. Al left.

"How come you are always like a little bitch?" Ed asked Winry.

" And how come you are always acting like a damn dog?" she shot back. " You know what? Screw you, no one needs you here" Ed told her. Winry was lost for words.

Ed was furious. _I just wanna choke the hell out of her! She gets on my nerves so much! _Ed thought. Then he got an brilliant idea. "Why don't I go get my hair cut ?" Ed asked himself.

Ed walked to the Barbara shop. "Good morning State Alchemist!" Mr. Tom said to him/ "What can I do for yah?" he asked.

" I want get some of my hair cut" Ed replied. " How low do you want it? Tom asked again.

" I want it short to where a girl can run her hand through it" Ed replied, showing him how low.

Ever since their mother died, Ed had let his hair grow out. And now he was going to get it cut for the first time in his life.

"Have a seat".

Ed sat in the chair.

"Where's Al" Tom asked. "He just went to school" Ed replied. To put a cloth around Ed's neck. Then he cut on the clippers. "I'm ready" Ed told him.

Tom started at the base of Ed's hair line and worked his way to the top, leaving only a little difference in the way Ed's hair looked in the beginning. Then he took the skinny clippers and trimmed around his edges. As carefully as he could, he then proceeded to Clip some of the top hair off. Ten minutes passed.

"All done" Tom said. Ed looked in the mirror……


	3. Loving The Look

Loving The Look

Ed looked in the mirror and his jaw hit the floor. Tom had kept his hair long in the front, but trimmed it to the right length that Ed liked. The sides were still in tact, but a lot shorter. And the top didn't have the little piece of hair sticking out, it was short, so that it made Ed's cut look like a boy's crop hair cut. The entire cut suited his face.

_Wow! I never thought that I would get my hair cut, but it looks great on me! This is so unbelievable! Winry's going to hate what I've done with it! _Ed thought, paying Tom.

" Hope you like it and enjoy it" Tom told him.

"Thank you, I am loving the look" Ed replied, walking out the shop. A huge smile came across Ed's face, knowing that this was going to hurt Winry. Ed walked back to the house, to see if she was around. Nope.

"Ed?"

Ed turned and stared into the eyes of his younger brother, Al.

" What did you do to your hair?" Al asked, looking at Ed funny.

" I cut my hair, but I think it looks good on me, do you agree?" Ed said.

Al walked around Ed silently, inspecting the "new look". The he walked back both ways, looking at the style of Ed's "new do". Al then returned to the front. Still staring at Ed.

"Yes! How did you ever come up with the plan? I love the new you! Its so amazing!!" Al said, jumping on Ed.

Ed looked shocked. He never thought that Al would be the type to go along with whatever he did. " I knew that Winry didn't like me cutting my hair, so I thought that I could show her who's boss around here" Ed replied.

" Well, you better get a move on, she'll be back shortly" Al said, giving Ed the heads up. Al went out the door to the library. Ed went to his room. _Everything is going according to my plan! She's gonna regret the day she ever tried to boss me or my brother around! _Ed thought, with an evil grin on his face.

About another half an hour, Winry walked in the door. She had been at work, trying to fix Mr.What'shisface's mechanical arm. She was tired and just wanted to relax.

" Anyone here?" she called.

" Bug off" Ed replied. Winry now knew that her enemy was in the house with her. _Ed needs to grow the hell up for a change. Ever since we've become enemies, he has done nothing but put me down!_ Winry thought.

" What's for dinner?" Ed asked, walking down the steps……….

Winry's jaw hit the table and the floor(not literary though) as her eyes came across Ed's "new look". Ed began to laugh at the "Joke Of The Day".

"How could you?" she asked, steaming. Ed said nothing as he went to the kitchen.

" Don't you hear me talking to you?" she said, annoyed.

"No, not really" Ed responded.

" All I got to say is that you're going to like my new look in a few weeks" Ed finished, walking back up stairs.

" And for the record, I will not be here for a few weeks so, you and Al will be here for awhile by yourselves. Me and my grandma have to go see one of my dying uncle" Winry told him, rolling her eyes.

Ed, paying her no mind, went back to his room.

An hour later, Al came home from the library. "How did it go?" he asked Ed.

" It went smoother than I thought it would go" Ed replied, smiling at him. Al put his hand through his brother's hair and felt how soft it was.

\"Ho did you get it that soft?" he asked. " Well, Tom gave me some stuff to help me take care of my hair" Ed replied.

" I'll be back in a few. I am going to see how Winry took it" Al told him.

Al knocked on Winry's room door. "Come in" she replied. Al stepped in her room.

"How did you like Ed's hair cut?" Al asked her.

" Will you tell Ed if I told you the truth?" she asked him. "No"

" Okay. To be honest I loved it! It fitted him just like his old style did. I mean, I love him more now that he has cut it!" she replied, with her face looking all dreamily as she said Ed's name.

" I liked it to" Al told her.

No one had a clue that Ed had been listening that whole entire time…….


	4. HA HA

Chapter 4: HA HA

Ed silently laughed in his hiding place. As for him, finding out what Winry thought about his hair surprised him.  
Al walked back to his room.  
"What she say?" Ed asked his brother. "You should already know" Al told him. Ed was thinking about how he was going to make fun of Winry now that hee found out what she thought. He went to her door and knocked.  
"Winry can i come in?" Ed asked. Winry opened the door.  
Ed sat on her bed, and looked around the room. This was his first time being inside of her room. Her room was cleaned beyon what people would call a clean room. The walls were pink and purple. He liked what he saw, and laid out on Winry's bed.

Winry just looked at him and shook her head. "What do you want Ed?" she asked. "Well, i heard what you said and wanted to know if you could tell me like a woman" he said. Winry's cheeks changed from one shade of pink to a deep rose like color. She was so embarassed that she knew that Ed had heard what she said to Al. Things were now looking completely differet because of what Ed now knew. She didnt know what to say, but just she just shrugged at the thought of him telling everyone that he heard what she thought about his hair cut.

" First opf all, let me tell you the entire truth cause i know you want to know" Winry said, taking a seat on her bed also. "I do love your hair, and i know that you do not like me, so here's what i think of you" she said. Ed tried his best not to care about what she was going to say, but the more she talked the more, he began to actually listen to her. "I love you" she said, putting her head down. Ed sat there and began to think seriously of what she just said to him.

"Ed?" she asked. He looked at her. "Winry, are you sure you okay cause i know you didnt say what i thought you just said" he said, looking at her with a blank look. "Look, i know we have had some mean times with one another, but you just took it to the next level" he finished."Imma say im sorry and be the bigger person cause i really am sorry about everything i have said to you. I want you to really be able to forgive me, but i had to change the hair and i couldn't help but feeling like doing that" Ed continued.

"But why?" Winry asked. "I felt like doing something new and stop being the same person all the time, cause i do know that i do be boring and i had to change somehting in order for me to be happy. Honestly, i did do it to hurt you, but in the end i felt like i did it for me, okay" Ed asked. Winry smiled. Ed gave her a hug. Winry inhaled his scent that she would remember for her lifetime. He held her tight and she did the same. Their truce would have to wait because Al knocked on the door a few seconds later. Ed got up to answer it but Winry told him to sit.

Winry opened the door for Al. LAl smiled cause he knew something was fishy between Ed and Winry. "What's going on in here?" Al asked, smiling ever harder. "Nothing" Ed and Winry said in harmony. "Im not dumb. i know yall was making up cause Ed would not even be aroung you, let alone in your room Winry" Ak said. "But anywho, i'm going over to Janine's" he said. Al left.

Ed walked out of her room. Winry followed him, hoping that he'd say the same thing to her. "Ed , do you love me?" she asked. Ed stopped in his walk and turned to her. "Win, i aint gonna lie to you, but i do love you , but i was kinda shy cause i didn't know how to say it to you" Ed told her. She looked at him like he was crazy, yet she loved him no matter what. Winry couldn't stay mad at him for more than a minute, somehow she developed this feeling for him over time. Ed stared into her blue eyes and seen the realness in them. He knew that she was being so honest about that, and he couldn't deny the love that he felt for her also.

As they began to think about everything they went through, things seem to get better between them. Hoping that things would go farther, Winry knew she had to do the best she could to get Ed to fall for her. Nothing would keep her from being with Ed, even it it meant for Ed changing his hair, sh'd love him no matter what.

This was the first time that either of them had said anything to each other about their true feelings. They began to laugh until they cried and they knew that it was finally over between them fueding with one another......  
`


End file.
